(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the composition of a ceramic mold and its structure. The ceramic mold is made up of Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, a silicon oxide mixture, C.M.C., (carboxymethylcellulose) CaCO.sub.3, Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 or CoO, and water through a forging process, having a net of permeation holes on the inside for drawing off water quickly during the molding of a blank.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, plaster molds are commonly used for molding ceramic products. However, plaster molds are not durable in use and may be broken easily during transportation. Therefore, much cost will be spent on the purchase of plaster molds. Regular plaster molds have good water absorptive ability. However, when a plaster mold is used for molding ceramic blanks, it must be dried properly after the absorption of a certain amount of water. The drying process of the plaster mold complicates the production of the ceramics. Furthermore, in addition to conventional molding process by filling clay wash into the plaster mold for molding a blank, a mechanical punching apparatus may be used to punch wet clay into the desired shape. However, a plaster mold will be damaged quickly when it is mounted on a mechanical punching apparatus to punch wet clay into blanks.